THe Elric Brothers Meet the Terrible Twins
by Morgan Le Fae
Summary: This is sort of a Cross Over, Okay maybe not. This is a Story that I had a dream about lol. I'm just making the ending more, um, well the way I wanted it lol
1. A Regular Day, Goes Wrong

This story is about 3 years after the last episodes... I mean when Al is in their world and Ed in in our world.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Ed he woke up put his metal arm and leg on and ate breakfast with the Al from our world.

"Hello" Ed said walking into the rocket factory waving to everyone in his usually grumpy but happy mood

"Hey Ed" One of the tall blondes said cheerfully "Hows it going Edward" Someone else replied

"What are we working on today" Ed said grabbing a hammer and getting to work

"Nothing big, just some touch ups to our latest invention." Al said handing Ed some blue prints

"Why haven't I heard of this new rocket?" Ed asked

"Well, it was going to be a secret, but we had no choice, Governor Drake wants the rocket on December 25" al explained to Ed

"Wait today is the 10th we only have 15 days left!" Ed yelled worryingly

"Ya that's why everyone is working so hard" al pointed out looking around

"Sure looks like it's true" Ed sighed going back to work

When Ed was going home he saw the strangest thing

Ed was on a train late at night, he was the only one on the train. The train all of a sudden stopped. Ed ran to the drivers seat and saw that the man was knocked out Ed ran out side and there less then 20ft away was a girl... Using alchemy..."hey you!"Edward yelled at her

The girl stopped and and looked at him

Ed clapped his hands together and hit the ground... "nothing" he sighed "how are you using alchemy!" he yelled running toward her. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes, She was wearing a skirt that had no front, shorts, tall boots, and a shirt all in blue and black.

"Tell me!" Ed said running faster trying to fight back the images of his brother and winery.

She them raised her arms and slammed them on the ground causing a giant wall to form in-between them.

"No!" Ed yelled pounding on the wall

One week later

"So Ed why have you been so sad lately" Al asked one night at dinner

"It's nothing" Ed sighed

"I know that face...what is it"

"Nothing!" Ed said slamming his hands on the table

Al chuckled "I thought we were closer than that" al sighed mixing his food

"I'm going to bed" Ed grumbled walking in his room

"Hello" someone said slowly in the corner of his room in the dark

Edward slowly turned around "you" Ed said slowly

"Took you long enough, follow me?"she sighed opening the window and jumping out

"I'm dreaming! No way I'm going with you, come on wake up there is no alchemy in with world" Ed said closing is eyes

Ed opened them and she was gone

"I'm loosing my mind" Ed laughed sitting on his bed and putting his hands on his head

* * *

Author's Note:

MLF: Your probably thinking "No, not this again, anything but this!", But you'll like it this time because ...

Winery RockBell: I'm in it!

KK: And Me!

MLF: cough* Again *cough and our last guest

Draco: RAR!

MLF: Exactly! I'll be the Dragon Translator.

Winery: And I'll be taking things apart, like that fan you always talk about * Evil Stare *

KK: The best parts will be the Ed and Al _BEST SCENES _

MLF: Today our Best Scene is when ed says "It's been a while since I've killed anyone *turns to the side* I kind of miss it *Eye moves * Want To Watch!"

Winery: HAHA

KK: Thats so funny

Winery: Thats episode 12 at 12:26-12:44

MFL: Ya lol

Draco: Rra roar grr sniff sniff

MFL: Draco Said "And thats all we have on the Author's Note!"

All: Bye!

MLF: PST: DOn't Forget to Commet

Winery: Hey no spot lights!

MLF: *DRagged off stage* HELP!


	2. It's Alchemy not Magic

I forgot to put this up in the last chapter, I do not own Full metal Alchemist (I can love them still) I only own Morgan and anyone else you don't know

Chapter 2

Ed was sleeping and the girl came in from the window

"Hey wake up!" she yelled shaking Ed

"You" Ed said knocking her down

"Your brother was right you are fast" she said doing a back flip and standing up.

"What do you want?" Ed growled

"Are those the only words you can say, you and what do you want" she sighed "look I'm not going to hurt you , all I want is your help"

"What?"

"See what I mean, what and you, are those he only once you can say" she sighed

"What do you want?"

"I need your help going back to my, I mean our world"

"You do know how to do alchemy" Ed said giving it thought

"What know! Oh you mean magic" she said slapping her head

"Who are you"

"I'm Morgan Le Fae, but you can came me Morgan"

"I'm Edward Elric"

" Already know that..."

"Stalker much" Ed whispered to himself

"I heard that... I'm not a stalker, all I know is that you do magic or as you call alchemy, and you and your brother who is as you thought is in his human body again, were called the Elric Brothers."

"So why do you want to go there?" Ed asked standing up

"Well, my world was destroyed, it was very different from this world, green and untouched by human hands" Morgan sighed looking at the moon "and now I'm stuck in this world because I tried to bring my world back with magic, right when I was getting use to that world" Morgan laughed

"Keep it down! Do you want to wake up the whole town" Ed said putting his right hand on Morgan's mouth and looking around

Morgan gasped... She slowly took Ed's hand and removed his rubber skin glove reveling his metal arm

Ed looked like he was worried Morgan was going to scream

"That something I didn't know" Morgan laughed "Let me think, you have a metal leg?" Morgan said pointing to his left leg

"How did you know?" he said reveling his metal leg

"I thought your foot steps sounded funny" Morgan giggled sitting on a chair " let's just say I have super human hearing"

"How?"

"In my original world we had demons and all that, and I was a demon, I was half dragon half wolf"

" I didn't see that coming" Ed said flopping down on his bed

"ya I had wolf ears and a dragon tail, those were the days, but ya I guess when I went to your world I lost them and kept the abilities"

"So are you all alone or do you have family?"Ed asked

"What's with all the question, are you interrogating me" Morgan sighed

"I just don't trust you" Ed said turning away

"Fine, I'm a orphan, except for my twin" Morgan said putting her finger on her chin "ya all my family is dead, and my sister isn't really my sister" Morgan said thinking harder "by the way, where is your dad" Morgan said standing up and peaking out the door "I already know that that, that Al is not your brother" Morgan said walking into the hall and pointing to Al's room

"My dad just left one day" Ed sighed

"Sorry for bringing up bad memories"

"Ah dad smad" Ed insulted

Morgan then twitched her ears "someone is a wake" Morgan said jumping through the window

Al walked in rubbing his eyes " why are you still awake" he grumble

"Um, nothing" Ed said closing the window

"I heard voices" al said looking out of the window

"I must have been sleep walking or talking in my sleep" Ed smiled

"Sure you were" Al said looking under the bed "I'm going back to bed" al yawned walking out of Ed's room

Was I dreaming? Can you really do alchemy in this world? These and many more question were going through Ed's head has he drifted of into a quiet slumber

* * *

Author's Note

MLF: AHHHHHHHHH

Winery: I heard screaming!

KK: What is it!

MLF: Today is midnight release of ...

KK: Eclipse!

MLF: No

Winery: That new screwdriver 4000 I want!

MFL: No .. even better ... CATACLYSM

Winery KK: Catawhatknow

MLF: It's the newest expansion for World of Warcraft!

Winery: Come on Morgan

KK: I thought it was something cooler

MLF: your so mean! *Runs to the corner of the room and starts crying *

KK: Know that that done...

Winery: ...we can get back to the show. Today I'm going to take apart Kiriena's Bow

KK: How can you do that?

Winery: I'm not sure ... I got it. I will just have to pet Draco all day hehehe *Evil Stare at Draco*

Draco: Yip... ahhhh *Runs with Winery chasing him

KK: Astralian voice* Welcome back to Jungle Life The Movie. We are going to watch the carnivores, Winery ad she attacks the poor Draco Lets watch...

*Draco runs in fear... Winery Corners him*

MLF: I wouldn't do that...

Winery: He's just a little Dragon, what can he AHHHH

*Draco then Grew into his large form and is chasing Winery*

MLF: See you next time on the Author's Note ... Your going down *Attacks Kiriena*


	3. Another Strange Day

I do not own Full metal Alchemist (I can love them still) I only own Morgan and anyone else you don't know, I don't own Kiriena Koe too

Chapter 3

"Why is it every I come to talk to you, your asleep" Morgan said waking Ed

"So it wasn't a dream" Ed said hitting his forehead and flopping back down onto his bed

"Ya, did you decide to go home or not?" Morgan said balancing on the rim of his bed

"Okay I'll go with you" Ed grumble

"Great follow me" Morgan said swinging out of the window

" I have some more questions, how do you know about my brother, and how do you know that I'm from that world"

"Why do you ask so many questions" morgan sighed jumping onto the roof of a house

"Come down from there!" Ed yelled jumping into the roof following Morgan

"This is the way to my hideout" Morgan said jumping into an ally

"Did you see the gate, I mean the gate of truth" Ed yelled and jumping into the ally

"Here we are" morgan said pointing to the walls

"This is just a old moldy ally" Ed said touching the wall

"Look closer"

Ed squinted and saw that the mold wasn't mold, it was cloth

"Figure it out yet" Morgan sighed

"Ya, but how?"

"I transmuted the cloth into a wall"

"Let me do it" Morgan said doing some alchemy and opening the door

"I want answers to my question..."

"Let's see your first question was, how do you know my brother" Morgan said in a boyish tone trying to mimic Ed. "My twin Kiriena Koe is in that world, that's why I want to go over there, but I have telepathy so I can have conversations with her and she knows your brother, and yes I did see the gate of truth, but I would never had thought that it was the truth behind it" morgan sighed

"How can you use alchemy in this world?" Ed asked studying the alchemy circle on the floor

"Thats my own circle that I'm working on, it transfers bodies, I've tried it on a couple of rats, it only transfers the body not the soul." Morgan laughed scratching the back of her head

"Rats?"

"Don't call pet abuse" Morgan said shaking her head

"You know I did imagine you um... How do I put this? Taller" Morgan said putting her hand on the top of his head and then hers

"IF YOU CALL ME A TINY SHRIMP ONE MORE TIME I'LL!..."

"I said taller" Morgan said watching Ed have a freak attack

"Everyone says that! I'm 18, come on" Ed sighed

"I'm hundreds of years old" Morgan said proudly

"You'd think you'd be more mature" Ed grumbled to himself

"Why you little..." Morgan growled "My body is aged to be about 20, I age slower then everyone else" more said pulling herself together "any more questions" Morgan said in more serous voice

"One more, why me?"

"Your the only one who is better then me in magic or as you call it alchemy" Morgan admitted

"Let's get to work" Ed said blushing

* * *

Author's Note

MLF: Just so you guys know ... there is nothing going on between us!

KK: Hey when do I come in?

MLF: In the next couple chapters

KK: WHAT!

Winery: Settle down you two

MLF KK: Shut up *MLF And KK start to yell at each other, getting louder and louder*

Draco: Sniff roar roar growl

Winery: I was thinking the same thing *Winery said picking up Draco and walking out of the door*

10 min later

Winery: This is my favorite restaurant *Draco and Winery were sitting on a balcony eating subs*

Draco: Roar roar

Winery: I think that we should go back now *Draco nodded his head*

10 min later

KK: I want to be in the story now!

MLF: To late I've already finished the next couple of chapters!

Winery: will they every stop ... *Turns to you* okay I think thats all we have today bye


End file.
